


Poranna poczta

by KittensAndRage



Series: Our House Is Not a Home [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Best Friends, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miesiąc po rozpoczęciu semestru zaczęło być raczej rażąco widoczne, że Cas nigdy nie dostawał poczty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poranna poczta

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Morning Post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/767626) by [deathbycoldopen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbycoldopen/pseuds/deathbycoldopen). 



Każdego ranka Wielką Salę zalewała powódź sów, i każdego ranka Castiel z nadzieją spoglądał w górę tylko po to, by kończyć z pustymi rękoma, kiedy sowy opuszczały pomieszczenie.

Zauważenie tego zajęło Deanowi trochę czasu. Codziennie dostawał listy od Sama, co wystarczająco go rozpraszało. Raz na jakiś czas przychodziło nawet coś od jego ojca, chociaż nigdy nie otwierał niczego przy stole, nie od czasu tego pierwszego, kiedy tata dowiedział się, do którego domu został przydzielony. Ten jeden przeczytał przy stole, a potem musiał uciec do nieużywanej klasy, by nie wybuchnąć płaczem przy wszystkich. Cas podążył za nim, i siedział przy nim, kiedy próbował powstrzymać łzy, po prostu będąc na swój ciepły, pocieszający sposób.

Miesiąc po rozpoczęciu semestru zaczęło być raczej rażąco widoczne, że Cas nigdy nie dostawał poczty.

\- Czy wy w ogóle macie sowę? – spytał Dean żartobliwie.

Castiel spojrzał w dół na swoje dłonie. – Tak – odpowiedział cicho, a potem bez słowa wrócił do swojego śniadania.

O cholercia. Do Deana powoli dotarło, że może Cas też ma problemy z rodziną. Nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło mu to do głowy. Cas był tym solidnym, tym, który pocieszał. Nie powinien być załamany, jak on.

Po tym incydencie Cas przestał patrzeć w górę, kiedy przychodziła poczta, po prostu dalej jadł, tak, jakby jego rodzina go nie ignorowała. To sprawiało, że Dean za każdym razem kiedy na niego spojrzał skręcał się z poczucia winy. Niezły z niego przyjaciel, nawet nie zauważył, że Cas był przygnębiony i samotny.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział głośno Dean kilka dni później, opadając na miejsce obok Casa. Chłopiec spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Nie śpisz – zauważył.

\- No!

\- W sobotę.

\- No!

\- Czyżby nadchodziła jakaś katastrofa, o której powinienem wiedzieć? – spytał Cas, pijąc swój sok dyniowy. Zawsze mówił w ten sposób, jak gdyby połknął słownik, albo encyklopedię, czy jeszcze coś innego. Był nawet gorszy niż Sam – chociaż, za kilka lat, kto wie, Sam może być tak samo okropny.

\- Ja cię, Cas, czy człowiek nie może się obudzić o rozsądnej godzinie i nie być przy tym osądzany? – odparł Dean, porywając kawałek tosta i pokrywając go warstewką dżemu.

Castiel miał odpowiedzieć, kiedy nadeszła poczta, przynosząc ze sobą jak zwykle kakofonię pohukiwań i szumu skrzydeł, i szczęku talerzy, kiedy uczniowie chwytali swoje listy i paczki. Ani Cas, ani Dean nie spojrzeli w górę, co w przypadku tego pierwszego okazało się błędem.

\- Co do… - Podskoczył, kiedy list wylądował prosto w jego owsiance. Uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na masę ptaków opuszczających salę, ale nie było mowy o tym, by zgadnąć, która sowa przyniosła list.

\- Co tu masz? – spytał Dean, kiedy Cas ostrożnie wyjął przesyłkę ze swojego śniadania.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział, marszcząc brwi. Otworzył list i rzucił okiem na dół. – Nie jest podpisane.

Dean pochylił się w jego stronę i zaczął czytać ponad ramieniem przyjaciela.

\- „Drogi Castielu, myślę, że jesteś najbardziej niezwykłą osobą jaką znam. Nie mam odwagi, by porozmawiać z tobą twarzą w twarz, ale chcę byś wiedział, że myślę o tobie cały czas”. Aw, Cas, wygląda na to, że masz tajemniczego wielbiciela.

Cas obrzucił go zirytowanym spojrzeniem. – Deanie Winchester, czy naprawdę sądzisz, że po półtorej miesiąca spędzonym na wzajemnym przepisywaniu notatek nie rozpoznam twojego pisma, kiedy je zobaczę?

Dean udawał zszokowanego. – Co? Myślisz, że ja to wysłałem? – spytał. – Widzę cię cały czas, Cas, nie muszę wysyłać anonimowego listu, żeby ci powiedzieć, że jesteś fantastyczny. Bo jesteś – dodał szybko. – Znaczy, fantastyczny.

Cas spojrzał w dół z małym uśmiechem czającym się w kącikach ust. Ostrożnie złożył list i wymamrotał: - Dzięki.

Dean był prawie pewien, że nie chodziło tylko o komplement.

Wzruszył ramionami, czując się nieswojo. Nie był dobry w tych sprawach. - Podaj mi sok dyniowy – rzucił, a Castiel westchnął.

Następnego dnia nieznana sowa upuściła niepodpisany list na jego podołek.

  
_Mój najdroższy Deanie_ , głosił list napisany przez Castiela,  _gdybyż tylko istniały słowa, by opisać, co do Ciebie czuję! Twoje oczy, Twoje wargi, ten rechot, który wydajesz z siebie przy najlżejszej prowokacji, ten sposób, w jaki żujesz z otwartymi ustami! Wszystkie te rzeczy i więcej towarzyszy mym myślom  przez całe dnie; niestety, nie mam śmiałości, by porozmawiać z Tobą osobiście. Zanim nadejdzie dzień, w którym będę w stanie do Ciebie podejść, będę kontynuować ubóstwianie Cię z daleka._  


Dean uśmiechnął się i złożył list.  _Och, gra się zaczęła_ , pomyślał, już planując co zrobić, by uczynić swój następny anonimowy list jeszcze bardziej dramatyczny niż ten od Castiela.  _Gra tak bardzo się zaczęła_.


End file.
